Lincoln, Our Elder Brother
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs. Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Drama, MINI-series. Rated K UPDATE: Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lincoln sighed. Tonight marked the third time he had to cancel his date night with his girlfriend to work overtime at his second job. As a customer service representative, he earned a decent wage. With the opportunity to earn overtime, it was hard to refuse his boss. Money was something he definitely needs. Not for him, but for his family.

Seeing how Ronnie Anne was excited for tonight, he decided to call her instead of messaging her via through a chat box. He explained with much detail of how much the added income would go for his family, but Ronnie Anne simply passed it off as is; another date night canceled. Thanks a lot, Lincoln. Anything that left through his lips was cast to deaf man's ear. Lincoln apologized profusely, all in the hope to get her to lower his guilt while to rise her awareness of his situation. Ineffective. She left him hanging, allowing the endless tone of disconnection to be his company.

He really cared for Ronnie Anne, and loved being around her. Really, he did. If only he could, but his number one priority was his family; particularly his sisters. He would give anything for them. Anything. Tonight just happened to be a date with Ronnie Anne, his girlfriend of two years.

"Lincoln, is everything alright?" He lifted his head up and turned toward the source. There, standing by the doorway of his room, was a young girl with beautiful blond hair. Her hair went past her shoulders as she leaned toward the frame of the door entrance. She had such a worrisome expression plastered on her face. Something he did not like seeing.

Feigning happiness, he simply replied with a 'yes'. No need to get his sisters involved with his love life.

"Are you sure? It sounds like Ronnie Anne was mad at you." She asked, pursuing the topic some more. Lincoln was surprised. His sister listened in on their conversation.

"It's fine. I had to cancel another date night. No biggie." He said patting toward the vacant space beside him. Lori walked toward him, officially entering his chamber.

"Because of work." Lori completed.

"Yes, because of work." He confirmed. Lori looked down before looking up toward his eyes.

"Lincoln, why do you have to work so much? Don't we have enough money as it is?" The young girl asked. Lincoln internally flinched. Money was one of the things they **did not** have enough. Being both the eldest and male Loud sibling, he was aware of their situation. To the girls, they believed they lived in a decent home that earned a decent amount. The truth of the matter is, they were barely keeping afloat with the expenses that magically appeared. A family of 13 was very uncommon. So when the Loud family decided to move to Royal Woods where the neighborhood was both clean and friendly, they had to shoulder the financial ties that came with it. Property taxes, mortgage, the second bank loan to make repairs around the house, car insurance, food, clothes, utilities bills, school supplies and so forth. The list went on. The car was the only thing that was completely paid for by the time they moved to their new home. Back then, it was simply Lincoln, Lori and Leni. Luna was still in their mother's womb when Casa Loud became their home.

"You can never have too much money." He said as he gently rubbed Lori's head. "Besides, I'm sure Ronnie Anne understands." He reassured.

"Okay." Lori said, though not quite convinced.

"Come on. Don't give me that face, Lori. Look, why don't you tell me how your study session with Bobby went?" Lincoln asked, changing the topic. Her eyes lit up when he mentioned that boy's name. Good, thought Lincoln as Lori began the conversation.

With this, his sister's worried would cease. Lori brought up how totally bad Bobby was with studying. It caused her to laugh when she spoke about how she had to help him with his studying. She barely had time to study for herself. Lincoln then chuckled. Both Lori and Bobby were in the same grade, and though they were in different classes, the lessons were generally the same.

"You'll be fine for the test this Friday, Lori."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because..." He began before embracing her in a hug. Lori giggled as he lifted her up. "You're my sister."

"Thanks Lincoln." She returned the embrace as he placed her down until her feet touched the ground.

"No problem." He looked at the clock on his wall. "Oh... I better go now or else I'll be late. Tell mom and dad when they get back." He said as he quickly went toward his closet.

"I know. I know. You can count on me, big brother."

Getting his tie ready, he returned to Lori's person. "Good. I'll be back in a few hours." He petted her head once more before descending the stairs. "Bye."

Lori stood by the top of the stairs, waving her hands. "Bye Lincoln." The sound of the door opening and closing took part as her hand slowly stopped its movement.

"Hey Lori, did Lincoln just leave for his date?" Asked Leni, appearing out from their shared room.

Lori made no gesture to move her sight from where her brother once stood. "He left, but not for his date with Ronnie Anne. He went to work, again."

Leni, upon hearing the cancellation of yet another date, frowned. "I don't think Ronnie Anne will like that. I mean, what's the point of going out with someone if you mostly see them at school?"

 **oooOOOooo**

"Thank you for calling Mundal Customer Service." And with that, Lincoln was done with his shift. He looked toward the clock. It was a little after midnight.

"Good work, Loud." Mr. Alessi said as he patted the young man's shoulder. "Keep it up, and you might make the bonus this month."

"Sure thing, sir." Lincoln said, smiling before turning off his designated computer.

After he punched out for the night, he began his walk home. Since they only had one car, Lincoln had to walk to work. He had a bike, but he decided to give it to Lori. A hand-me-down that she loved. Turning his phone on, he became aware of the surprise messages. They were all belonging from his girlfriend.

As always, Ronnie Anne was quick to the point. He lowered his hand. His phone displaying the concise message, clear as day. It was strange. His heart felt betrayed, but his brain relieved. His chest felt the impact of the blow. Then again, it was to be expected. Somewhere deep within his mind, he had a feeling this would happen. It was inevitable.

Returning home, he arrived close to one in the morning. Closing the door behind him, he spotted a figure on the sofa. She covered herself with a blanket as she slept with the armrest as her pillow. Lincoln felt a bit at ease. Taking off his coat, he approached the sleeping child. She was always worried about him, making sure to wait for his return. He was truly blessed to have a sibling like her; 10 wonderful siblings. Wrapping his arms around her, she stirred a bit.

"Come on. You should be sleeping in your bed." He insisted, lifting her up with ease. She muttered something before wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her up the steps, toward her room. Leni was still asleep as he walked toward a bed. Tugging her in, he gave one last look at his sister.

"Lincoln." She whispered, refusing to let go.

Lincoln gave one kiss upon her forehead, weakening her grasp on him. "Goodnight Lori. Thanks for waiting. It was sweet of you."

Walking away, he closed their door. Returning to his personal chamber, he removed his shoes. He felt extremely tired. Really tired.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I had the sudden urge to write a short series of the Loud House after seeing a few photographs on the web, particularly the images of Older Lincoln with a younger Lori. Very cute and sweet. So what did you think? -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 **oooOOOooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lincoln was so proud of his sister, Luan. Ever since she told him that she wanted to be a professional entertainer, he made sure to support her in her goals. With that support, she was able to learn how to ride the unicycle, juggle balls, balance on a beam, perform back flips, front flips, and ride the unicycle while juggling. She took four years of gymnastics to be able to perform what the professionals could do in Carnivals and Circus.

He knew she would make it big. In her heart, rest a stooge, a clown, and above all, a comedian. Helping her with her first "real" gig, Lincoln made sure everything was set for her performance. It was the start of Funny Business Inc., the home of her hopes, laughter and dreams. With the money he earned, he got her a separate phone line, to be used strictly for business. He even set up her social media accounts to post blogs and videos. Of course, Luan was a tad anxious. Saying that it was all happening "too fast".

"No. It's something in the making for the last few years." Lincoln reminded his sister. It began with small props she bought from Fanny's Prank Emporium into performing several full skits. Her road to Comedy Gold was taking its first step. Despite the pressure, he got a smile out of her. He especially love her smile, braces and all.

As her clown assistant, he made sure that she went above her limits. Insisting that she tell jokes very frequently to increase her improvisation along with keeping the flow going. Her first gig was at a neighborhood kid's house two blocks away. He was turning seven, and Lincoln was more than confident that she could handle it. She already entertained their friends and family nearly every day. Luan Loud was destined to be a star. He will make sure of that.

Luan took in a deep breath. Looking toward him, she gave one last affirmative nod before gathering everyone's attention. She started by locating the birthday boy, and asking for his name. She made sure he had first seat to her act as she began to perform several magic tricks. Simple tricks to allure them to what was to come.

So far so good, thought Lincoln as the children around her became amazed. Seeing how the children were young yet somewhat educated, she resumed with some jokes. Silly jokes like:

 _Why 6 was afraid of 7?_

 _Where the Letters go to sleep?_

 _What kind of lion never roars?_

 _What's a pirate's favorite letter?_

All of which made the children laughed. Their laughter filled the joy within her chest as she felt the energy coursing through her body. Going with the program, she assisted with presenting the birthday cake and bestowing the birthday boy, James, his presents.

All in all, it was a great performance as Mrs. Gladys was more than satisfied with Luan's act. Receiving payment and a slice of cake, both of them made their way home. Luan was totally thrilled. She couldn't control her laugh as she continued to replay the entire afternoon in her mind. Lincoln was more than happy to hear her chimes as he carried most of the props used today. Just think, she would be doing this for years to come. He made sure to give Mrs. Gladys Luan's business cards to pass around the neighborhood. Hopefully, she would get a call to perform for another birthday very soon.

"So Lincoln, I was thinking...maybe I should take some mime classes. I'm sure that will come in handy." Giggling still, she turned to view her brother. Lincoln was her inspiration. The muse that provided her the drive to do funny. Even though today was the first of many, she somehow knew that Lincoln would be there to support her every step of the way.

"Make sense to me. We should look into that, perhaps find a clown school nearby that offer Mime lessons." Lincoln replied back. Luan loved that about her brother. He honestly believed in her. At first, her family were hesitant in her pursuit in comedy. It was definitely not common of a girl, and it wasn't known to be a stable job. But when she mentioned it to Lincoln, well she got a different reaction out of her brother. He took her seriously and asked if that was what she really wanted to do. She nodded rigorously. Yes. _With all my heart._

He smiled while patting her hair. He said then he would support her dream, after all, she was his sister _. "I would do anything for my sisters."_

When they arrived home, Luan offered to share the cake with her brother. Lincoln found no reason not to as they went to the kitchen. Their father was making dinner as he asked them both how it went.

"Piece of cake, dad." Luan said, giggling in response. Both her father and Lincoln laughed, though her father laugh was more apparent than Lincoln's. In all honesty, her sense of humor was more aligned with her father's than Lincoln's. Grabbing a fork, Luan and Lincoln both began eating the cake. Although, it was mainly Luan feeding her brother while laughing. Lincoln definitely found her laughter part of her charm.

 **oooOOOooo**

As soon as Luan went to bed, as well as everyone else, Lincoln decided to head out. Standing outside their house, he viewed his phone one final time. He got a call from his manager, saying that he wanted him to cover someone's shift. He planned to decline, seeing how he promised to be Luan's assistant for her first comedy gig. Fortunately, the shift wouldn't start until 9 pm. Seeing how he couldn't refuse, he agreed on the additional shift. It was only 6 hours shift, giving him plenty of time to rest before going to college.

Taking his bag with him and eating a cereal bar, he made his journey through the well lit streets of Royal Wood. Lana's and Lola's birthday were slowly approaching, meaning he needed to buy each of them a special gift. Lincoln sighed.

A big brother's work is never truly done.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it. Lincoln believed in Luan's dream and supported her. Like Lori, Luan really love her brother. Please leave a review and I will update when possible. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lincoln finally had half a day of rest as he dropped down on the family sofa. Most of his siblings were occupied with their own personal matters, leaving him a sigh of relaxation. Not everyday he could experience something as luxurious as peace and quiet.

"I don't get it!" Spoke a voice as she barged right in from the front door. She closed the door, catching Lincoln's attention.

"Dang it." Lincoln whispered as he lifted his head up to see his academically inclined sister, Lisa, walking toward him. She was clearly in a terrible mood as she dropped down on the floor while pulling her hair with her hands. "Whoa there, Lisa. What's the matter?" He asked as he gestured for her to cease the pulling of her hair. She already kept her hair unkempt since she found no reason to exfoliate to the standards of the everyday person. She preferred to use that time for research and experimentation. Whatever equation she was handling right now, it was really putting her on edge.

"I don't know!" Lisa chimed negatively as she dropped her hands down to her sides. "This thing is really bothering me, but it shouldn't. It was perfectly calibrated, and I got the desired results. But for some strange factor I have yet to identify, I feel stricken. Somewhere around my thorax." Lisa gestured around her chest with her hand.

That really was weird. What could this factor be? "Lisa, what were the results you got?" Lincoln asked, curious. Perhaps her research or whatever she did could give him a clue.

"Well...okay..." Lisa began, though Lincoln noticed how reluctant she was in telling him. Either way, she began her tale. It seems like she was doing poorly in her social interaction in school. Evident by her first report card given to her by the teacher. Every subject was an A, except for one. Apparently it was a requirement to have a friend and since Lisa preferred to do things by herself, it was obvious she had none. Hence, she got the unexpected grade of F in social interaction. Then came Darcy. Darcy Homandollar was a student that came to her class toward the beginning of autumn. She was still somewhat new to the entry, so she had yet to make a solid friend though she spoke to a few of students there.

Unlike the other children, she seemed somewhat tolerable. Lincoln then understood what Lisa was getting at. Lisa used Darcy to get a complete A on her report card. She made some observations with their sisters and used what she learned to 'acquire' Darcy's friendship. It eventually worked as during 'SHARE TIME', Darcy shared to everyone that she made a new friend. Lisa Loud. The teacher gave an impressed smile, indicating she would change the grade. Everything was swell as Lisa returned to her research and experiments. Then, Darcy came out of nowhere, approaching Lisa happily. Apparently, she was under the impression they were now genuine friends.

At first, Lisa tried to get along since Darcy helped in getting her that A. It only caused disruption in her studies and research. Each thing Darcy did, was not beneficial to her cause. Lisa felt compelled to tell the poor girl the truth when she gave her a friendship bracelet. Darcy wanted Lisa to make one for her, but Lisa could not. Enough was enough. Hearing the truth, Darcy could not hold in her tears as she cried her eyes out. She ran.

Darcy ran out and went home, unable to bear the truth. She truly thought Lisa was genuinely her best friend. After that, Lisa felt strange. It was the start of the prickling in her chest. For a moment, she thought she may have been exposed

"Lisa. It's obvious that you are upset with yourself."

Lisa stood still. "Upset for what exactly?"

Lincoln sighed. Lisa, who strove in the science and its arts knew very little about social interaction. Interpersonal and intrapersonal, she hadn't developed that field of awareness. Despite the amount of awards, certificates and diplomas. Lisa Loud was still only four years old. Lincoln patted her hair softly as she brought her face close to his chest. Tears were in the midst of falling, something that Lincoln calculated was coming. "You hurt Darcy, and made her cry. Seeing her sad, entail you to be sad."

"But why? I don't see the connection." Lisa stated, letting out some sniffles in the process. Lisa was adorable in her own rights. Lincoln, being a big brother, could tell that she was indeed a little girl. His little girl as he tried once more to combine that threads.

"It's because you care about Darcy. You care because deep inside, you actually considered her a friend. You wouldn't be tearing up if that wasn't the case, right?" He reasoned as he gestured for her to look at him.

"You may have a point." Lisa said, inhaling the green ooze back into her nostrils. "So what should I do?"

"Well, you should go see Darcy and apologize." Lincoln said, using a tissue for her nose.

And so Lisa did. She, along with her elder brother, walked to Darcy's house. Knocking on the door, Lisa waited for Darcy to come out. After a while, the door opened to reveal a tear drenched girl. It came as a surprise to her when she saw Lisa standing there, anxious and unsure. She also noticed the guy standing beside Lisa, though most of her attention went onto her classmate. Explaining how bad she felt, Lisa simply wanted to apologize. After that, there was silence. Darcy stood where she was, muttering not a word. Sighing in defeat, Lisa gave her farewell. Enough was said, thinking that Darcy no longer wanted to be friends. She lost the opportunity, and simply had to live with the outcome.

Turning around, Lisa could hear Darcy's footsteps retreating. Perhaps she was in the midst of closing the door, shutting Lisa out completely. Then again, Lisa deserved it. She was a terrible person to even use another person like that. All for the sake of a grade. Unknown to the brainiac, she was returning to her previous state of sobbing.

Then Darcy surprised her by pulling out a cookie.

"What is this?" Lisa asked, taking the cookie.

"It's for you." Darcy said, pulling back once Lisa took the snack.

"But why are you giving this to me?" Asked the girl as she held the treat before her, staring at it for a moment.

Darcy messed around with her foot, looking down at the floor as she spoke. "You look sad. I wanted to make you feel better."

"Even though I hurt you, why do you want to make me feel better?"

Darcy smiled. "Because, that's what friends do for each other."

"Because, that's what friends do for each other." Repeated Lisa. It was in that moment that the connection was fully established. Lincoln found the exchange to be a cute one as Lisa and Darcy decided to take a seat on the porch and share the cookie among themselves. After a moment, Lisa asked if she could stay at her friend's place for a while. Lincoln found no reason to refuse as he decided to watch over them. Both girls ate the treat happily as they resumed their conversation. Lisa then asked if next time Darcy wanted to check out her CAT scan.

"I have a cat too. CAT TWINS!" She exclaimed as both girls smiled.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I was ecstatic to watch the episode with Darcy. Lisa was, in a sense, a loner in her class. It's good to see she made a friend, and the interaction between the two of them were cute. Especially the very end. Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lori laughed. Bobby was so sweet as they both went to the park. It was their third date and it was perfect. She prepared some snacks for their picnic as they stared at the scenery. By the time they pulled away, Lori became aware. They just had their first kiss together.

"Oh Bobby..." Lori exclaimed. Her chest was filled with warmth.

"Lori." He returned the expression.

"Is this what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne feels whenever they see each other." She pondered out loud.

Bobby shook his head. "Don't you mean, when they were together?"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'when'?" Lori asked.

"Didn't your brother tell you?"

Idiot. It was the first time she ever felt like a fool. Running as fast as she could, she made her way through the streets of Royal Woods. The people that happened to see her, were ignored. The only thing on her mind, was seeing Lincoln. Today he should only be working in the morning. That meant he was home right now, at least he should be.

Lori arrived. Her sisters greeted her happily.

"Hey Lori." Luan said as the sisters were watching a rerun episode of DREAM BOAT. "You're back so soon."

"Never mind that. Where's Lincoln?" She asked quickly.

Luna took over. "He should be in his room. Why?" Luna did not get an answer. Instead, Lori dashed forward and disappeared upstairs. The girls were curious and concerned. They quickly though quietly made their way up as well.

Lori wasted no time to knock as she barged right in. "Lincoln!"

"Hey Lori. How did it go with your da-" Lincoln began before a force strike him in the chest.

"You liar! You lied to me. You've been lying for some time now." She cried as she kept pounding him lightly. "Why must you lie for the rest of us to be happy?"

By then, the other sisters were there by the doorway. Lincoln was ill-prepared for this. It was a conversation he hoped he wouldn't have to bring to the table. He inhaled a deep breath before carefully pulling Lori back a bit. "What did you hear?"

Lori explained that she found out through Bobby that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ended things weeks ago. Bobby said because Lincoln kept putting his family before their relationship. There wasn't any time for Ronnie Anne, and after two years Ronnie Anne had enough.

"What? Is that true, Lincoln?" Asked the up and rising comedian. The sisters alongside her stared as they awaited for the truth. Lincoln was practically cornered, trying to think of a way to de-escalate this situation.

"Well, yes. It's true. Ronnie Anne ended things with me."

"Because of us?" Lana, the youngest of the twin asked. She leaned forward, pushing down her sister in the process by the pressure of her body. Normally, Lola would say something but not right now.

"What? Of course not. Ronnie Anne preferred to be with someone that could provide her with the love and attention she required. I guess I couldn't give her what she needed."

Lori shook her head. Of course, her brother would do something like that. Downplay the problem, his problem, so they wouldn't worry. Lincoln always did this. He always did this for them. She had enough. She was already fifteen, of working age. The least she could do for him, was to lessen his burden.

"I'M GETTING ME A PART-TIME JOB!" Declared the oldest sister.

"What!" Exclaimed Lincoln as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Lori, you don't have to work. Mom, Dad and I got that covered. Instead, you should be focusing on scho-" Insisted Lincoln.

"Enough, big brother. I love how hard you work to ensure that we all are provided but you need to let us help as well. I'm old enough to get a part-time and I have the time."

Still, Lincoln was not about to let his sister work. Everything up until now, working three jobs, performing side jobs, helping them with their assignments, were so that they wouldn't have to deal with his burdens. "Lori, you start working too, who would look after our sisters?"

"I think Leni is more than capable enough to watch over our sisters. And if she need help, I'm sure Luna and Luna are more than happy to help. Right girls?" She turned toward her sisters.

"Of course!" Leni said cheerfully.

"We're a family after all." Luna said as she placed a hand on Leni's shoulder.

"I don't mind giving a hand." Luan said, holding a detached wooden arm.

"See Lincoln. Please. Let me do this...for you."

Lincoln knew what she was doing. Her eyes were staring completely into his soul. They were sparkling as her lips formed a pout of sort. Clamping both her hands together, she begged.

He shouldn't. He promised he was going to work hard so his sisters wouldn't have to. They were his sisters after all. He promised. While in deep thought, he failed to realize how close his sisters had gotten until Lola and Lana grabbed hold of his hands. And with that, Lincoln submitted. Who was he to turn down his sisters?

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for updating this story so late. I had this written months ago, but I could never commit myself to proofread it until recently. Well, until next time!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Luna sighed. Things were getting pretty harsh between her and her friends. She was typically cool with them, but for some odd reason, the boys kept asking her out. They kept telling her that she was both cute and approachable, but each time they were met with the unexpected rejection. Luna could not give in to their inquiry.

 _Would you go out with me, Luna Loud?_

The answer came to her almost instantly. _No._ Something inside her compelled her to say it. Even imagining it, felt wrong. Luna couldn't understand it. Every boy that came to her, didn't quite leave an impact on her chest. Nothing. She needed guidance; someone to tell her what was wrong with her. Because things were getting a bit tense at school because of her instant responses to every proposal.

She knew her brother was taking a nap; at least, he was supposed to be. Feeling the need to be sure, she turned the knob. Good, it was unlocked. Then again, he would usually leave it as such. Saying countless times, that if they ever needed something from him, his door was always open for them. Like right now. Entering his chamber, Luna took notice of something.

His room was quite small; compared to his sisters. Of course, each sister have to bunk with another one. The Loud House could only hold so much. It only made sense that Lincoln had his own room; being the only boy in the household. _Weird._ She thought. For someone that helped provide for the family, he was given the mid-size closet as his room. It wasn't much, but he made use of all of the space. There was no way he could fit a full-size bed, so he had to make due with a twin sized bed. His drawers were tended for small children as they were nicely proportion to the room that became his own. Entering, she spotted him on his bed. Awake, thought resting.

She felt a bit nervous but shook herself firm. If there was anyone that could help, it was Lincoln. She tapped on the wall.

"Luna?" Lincoln noticed her presence, pulling himself up from the mattress.

"Hey big bro. Can we talk?' She asked, hands cast behind her back as she looked a bit shy. Unable to meet his eyes directly.

"Of course, you can. What's up Luns..." He shifted to make room as he gestured for her to take a seat beside him. She followed suit as she sat down and leaned forward. Things were confusing. She began with that.

"I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Well... about dating...and boys."

That caught Lincoln by surprise. Luna? She was only thirdteen. Part of him felt it was too soon. She just became a teenager, and she now sprung that on him. Wasn't this a conversation best left to their father. It definitely felt like a father and daughter conversation. Still, he needed to be supportive. Kepting his composure in check, he placed an affectionate hand over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing someone asked you out."

Luna nodded. "But I said no. I said it so easily." She kept her head down at her hands. "I didn't even wait for him to explain."

Lincoln pondered for a bit. "Maybe it's too soon for you. Not everyone-"

Luna abruptly spoke out. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Her brother stopped midway. It was not every day that his sister break in the middle of him talking. "I do think about those things..."

Oh, thought the older brother. "Oh... so then you have someone in mind then." Her brother said. That brought the next part of the conversation; the part she was most hesitant about. "Then it's fine. There's nothing wrong with giving a 'no' if you have someone else in mind. It's better to be honest from the start. Don't you think?"

"Do you really think it's better to be completely honest?" His sister's voice was light; lighter and uncertain than her usual self. Luna Loud was in the beginning of becoming a rockstar. The road ahead was a long one, but she already took her first few steps. All thanked to her family and friends, but most of all, thanked to her brother. He helped her to pick out the first of her many instruments. Then the lessons; most from a friend of Lincoln named Chuck.

"It's better to be honest with yourself."

Luna was startled. The one person she had to be honest without exception, was the one person she refused the most to see clarity. She denied it at first, but then became something of a fear. To think that she was different. Different from the rest of her sisters. They were young, but with a bright future. Being in a house filled with mostly girls, it was no surprise that girl-talk was prominent. A solid and favorite stable was boys and the type of boys that caught their attention.

That was something that Luna Loud could not relate with any of the girls. There was no boy that caught her interest. Instead, she wanted to talk about something else. Or rather, someone else.

Instead of Bobby or Francisco...she wanted to talk about Stacy. There was also Dawn from History. Luna sighed. "There is someone...but it feels wrong. Like REAL wrong, big bro."

Lincoln kept his hand on the girl's back. His sister was bothered by this. Her pain was something he wished they could live without. He wanted to know. "Luna...please. Who are we talking about?"

This was it. Luna inhaled deeply. Preparing herself for the inevitable. Even she didn't confess to herself about it. "I like... Sam."

Lincoln thought about it. The only person with the name Sam was the girl in her two person ba-. "Oh...oh!" Lincoln began as Luna shook in fear. The truth was finally on the table. It took hold of the girl as the secret she held since nearly a year ago was finally let out.

"I'm a weirdo!" She brought her head down to her hands.

"Of course you're not!" Lincoln intervened. "There's nothing wrong with you." Lincoln took hold of her hands and brought her to look at him. "Luna, when you get older...you'll see many things that you didn't know before. People are very complicated, and above all else, different. I met boys that like other boys and several girls that like other girls. So I know when I say this, Luna...my sister, is not weird. And even if you are, I won't ever leave your side."

Luna was brought to tears by her brother's words. "You promise?" She needed this. The confirmation that would liberate her from her self-imposed shackles. The chains were trembling as she awaited for those words.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He made the gesture with one hand.

Luna Loud was many things. She was an up and coming rockstar, a student, a friend, a daughter, but something that she would never forget. She was Lincoln's little sister. As she cried with her brother's arms around her, she felt a little closer to being herself.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I wrote two chapters, and managed to finish this one first. Although it was a chapter focused on Luna, it didn't have the typical plot one would expect. Lincoln, Our Elder Brother is a story that deals with a wide range of problems. Problems that caught my interest from watching the series. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lynn waited in anticipation for the results on the bulletin board. She tried out for her very first sport; baseball. Not softball, but baseball. She had to thank her brother. Even if she didn't make the team, she would never have tried out if her brother didn't give her that push. It was no secret that Lynn Jr. was the most energetic of the bunch. She had raw energy that Lincoln figured out (the hard way) needed a direction. It was important to channel that into something beneficial.

And he knew first hand how strong the girl was becoming; throwing a football for him to catch. It was both precise and with force; something practical in the sport of baseball. When given a chance, he would practice with her for an hour. She caught-on quick and then began watching the game on the television. It got to the point that he was even letting her use his phone or computer to watch the sport. A passion she acquired overnight, Lincoln thought it was almost time for the next course of action. He took her, and her other sisters, to the park where he instructed her how to properly throw, catch and bat. Those skills took time and patience. But above all else, it took commitment. He wanted her to understand, that things could simply be cast away after the initial step. There were people that were great at the start, but unless they finished strong... Everything they accomplished, would amount to nothing. She needed to cross that line.

Lynn was many things. Stubborn. Strong. Aggressive. Hard Spoke. Narrow-minded. Inconsiderate. Passionate. Spirited. Transparent. Caring. But more importantly, Lynn Jr. was Lincoln's adorable sister. With him, she found herself weak, shrouded, reserved, tolerant, passive, soft-spoken and dare she say, strongly attached to her brother. It was bizarre to see her like this from an outsider perspective, but Lynn Jr. would only be like this around Lincoln. To her, he was the true VIP. In fact, part of her drive to becoming a champion was, so she could have her brother's attention on her.

The way he smiled proudly with his arms opened for an embrace. How his hand felt as he ruffled the mop of her hair. The hours they spent together as they talked about the regimen applied to different sports for maximum performance. He took her to her favorite place to eat; Burpin' Burger as they sang the jingle:

 _Hungry y'all? Look no further!_

 _Come on down to Burpin' Burger!_

 _Grade B beef and special spice!_

 _When it comes back up, it's twice as nice!_

They did a group blech as they shared a laugh. Lynn sighed. It was time like this that she was happy with everything she put herself through. All for a moment like this with her big brother, Lincoln.

Shaking her head, she realized the coach was walking toward the board with the results. Putting in the pins, the coach stared at his work before walking away. It gave Lynn the opportunity to look. Scanning for her name, she looked and looked.

She looked and looked. She checked again to be sure. Trice.

 **oooOOOooo**

Lincoln returned home after a long night at work. Upon opening the door with his key, he was welcomed by a figure by the sofa. As he came in, the sound of his entrance caused the girl to stir from her sleep.

"Lynn? Why are you sleeping in the sofa?" Lynn was in her pjs, stretching her arms before looking at her brother. He became curious as he put his satchel on the hook. "Is someth-"

Lynn ran up and embraced him. "I did it! I actually did it!" Lynn shouted though it was muffled as she poured her voice into his shirt. She cried. Everything she did...everything they did, paid off as Lynn got a spot in her team's baseball team.

Lincoln's lips curled into a warm smile as he took her around his arms. "I'm so proud of you Lynn; my number one athlete."

Before the first day of her new after-school activity, Lincoln surprised her with a jersey shirt with the number 1 stitched in the front. She looked at it with glee as she thanked her brother immensely. It was not every day that Lynn gave a kiss on the cheek. Most of his sisters still did that with him, but Lynn's were once a blue moon. Either way, he cherished ever single gesture he received from them before it end. As she took the fabric in her hands, she asked if she could wear it then and there. He nodded.

She cast aside the shirt she wore and quickly slipped on the shirt. She gave a quick twirl as she admired the result. She noticed her brother looking at her, so she couldn't help but to give a cheerful smile. And since then, it became her favorite shirt to sleep with. Slightly big with long sleeves, she found herself at times going without pants to sleep.

As she slept the first night, she was dreaming of the future. A future where she made it to the end, with medals in both hands. Looking at the audience, but only seeing her family. Her brother's eyes were on her as she felt how proud he was of her. She gave her speech, thanking everyone that helped her to come this far. The farthest anyone had ever gotten. But above all else, she wanted to thank her brother and say...

"I love you big brother..." Lynn muttered before turning to her side. And the best part of that dream, it was only the beginning.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here is something I wanted to address with Lynn. Her drive. Her passion. And especially her commitment. Lynn Jr. is typically viewed as a girl that is rough around the edges. With brute force and strong will, Lynn is a definite powerhouse in the Loud House. Why? Where did that come from? A story about her means a story about him. A story about him means a story about us. A story about us means, well, just that. It's really a story about us through the use of them. Lincoln is the focal point of each and every one of these talented girls. He poured everything for their sake. Being the center of the family, everyone could branch out to their fullest. But that's just one of two things. Until next time!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Hey Bobby." Lori chimed, waving across the room. With Lincoln helped, she managed to get a job as a cashier. Mr. Walker, her boss, was in need of a helping hand around the store when she applied. Business was booming and he really needed someone with experience. But seeing how she was Lincoln's sister, he decided to give her a shot.

"Lori. How's work today?" He gave he a quick hug before pulling back.

"Great. I still have another two hours before my shift ends. How's Ronnie Anne?" Since getting her first job, she made sure to use the money to help around the house. Little things like buying food, socks, batteries. All to improve the overall lives of the Loud family. Minimum wage was all she could get until she gets some experience under her belt. For now, she tried to work hard to impress her boss.

"Well, she and Lincoln are still talking but nothing yet." He said sheepishly.

Lori sighed. "I really hope those two will get back together." She said. Bobby became a tad anxious, but then asked if they sold any candies.

Lori laughed. "Of course, sir. Aisle 4, toward the end." She said before resuming her work.

Thanking her, he went to retrieve the treats. She somehow found his childish moments cute. Stocking some more cans, she worked until her shift came to an end. By the time it was eight, she was on her way out.

"Thank you, little lady." Said her boss.

"You're welcome, Mr. Walker. Take care." She said, but then stopped short. There, standing there was Lincoln. Her big brother actually came to pick her up today. "Lincoln." She said happily. She ran right up to him.

"How's my sister at work?"

"Good. What are you doing here? Don't you have to pick up Luan from her stand-up comedy show?"

Lincoln shook his head. "They had to cancel at the last minute. So since I was free, I thought...why not pick up my favorite sister." He beamed her with a smile. Lori giggled as she hugged him tightly.

"Stop. I know that's not true. You don't have a favorite sister." Lori said, pointing her finger at his cheek.

"Hey now. I can honestly say, you're all my favorites." He tightened his grip, matching her tightened grip.

Lori simply giggled at her brother's antics. He was indeed the best brother they could ever have. As they walked, Lori wondered about something. If she was the oldest instead, would she do the same thing Lincoln was doing. Sacrificing most of his time for them. Just then, she noticed her brother looking toward something.

"Big br-"

"Cristina?" When he spoke that name, the person across the other side of the street magically heard it. Turning, she saw a familiar face. Feeling the same, he waved toward her. Before Lori understood what went down, the girl was coming toward them.

"Lincoln Loud. Look at you. It certainly has been a while." She said, looking up and down at Lori's brother.

"Yeah. It's been like three years, right?"

Cristina nodded. "The last time we last each other, was our graduation from Royal Woods Middle School." She said, smiling. "Still friends with Clyde?"

"Of course. Still class representative?"

"Of course." Cristina said, holding her chest up proud. "And, I'm also president of the student body."

Lincoln was impressed. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You always like to take charge, carrying that clipboard with you and all."

Cristina and Lincoln both shared a couple of laughs until Cristina noticed the young girl beside him. "And who is this?"

"That's my sister, Lori. I was picking her up from work." Lincoln said.

"Nice to me you." Lori said, waving toward the older girl.

"Work? My, what a responsible girl you are Lori. Helping out, I see." Lori nodded in response. "She's definitely your sister, Lincoln. Hard worker and honest."

The two adults spoke for a bit until Lincoln felt it was getting late. Cristina agreed and asked to exchange contacts. This way, they could keep their conversation going, at a more convenient time. When they arrived home, Lori quickly gave her goodnight kiss to her brother before dashing to her room. Inside, she began talking to Leni about who she saw and the plan she had for their brother. She was going to hook up Lincoln and that Cristina.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry again for the late reply. This is another chapter that I wrote for a while now. I don't know why I didn't revise them to be uploaded. Perhaps I allowed time to slip before me into a state of near oblivion. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 _ **UPDATE: I wrote this a while back, but I feel like now it a good time to post it. A quick update to a story. Until next time! sorrowXdarkness**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

It was finally a Friday. Which meant payday for everyone. And for a white hair young adult, it was the best news ever. His lips that made a brilliant smile were a clear sign that he reached his objective. Times were a bit tough, but he managed through his well-planned and well executed motion. He only ate his homemade lunch rather than buying lunch. He kept his meals the bare minimal. Kept his performance at their peak and his goal constantly on his mind. With the extra money left on the side, he managed to gather enough to buy his transportation. Nothing fancy, but reliable to get him by. No more walks. No more borrowing the family car when possible. His reach would extend to new distance. The excitement on every move he made could not be halted.

Any left over would go into helping Lucy with her latest ambition. The motives for his gift towards the dark yet vibrant girl was due to something entirely different. It came about when he noticed her standing on broad daylight, with a makeshift stand. Fortune telling for cash. It was an idea he and her had when they were raising money to go on a family trip. Now instead, she wanted the extra funding for something a bit more personal and intimate. When he approached the girl, she couldn't hold her excitement. And although no one could tell, he could. It was subtle. REAL SUBTLE. Either way, the message was read. It was a bit expensive, but nothing could stop her when she set her sight on something.

With a goal in mind, she took their idea to new heights. Even the adults came to get their future told. Lincoln admired her dedication to the art. Even though she could be making a lot more, she refused any big time publication or long term contract. It may sound contradictory to speak her explanation. Especially when it did not become of her to express herself in such a manner, but she did. Only that it came through verbals inscriptions made through her pen and fancy lips. The bare essentials with the later task left for the audience to interpret.

Love. Passion. Not work or a living. Her only fixation of the dead was a clear hint to that, and for that he respected her. Returning home, he felt a tug. Standing by his side, near the doorway was Lucy Loud. She looked up while carrying hold of a lone piggy bank.

"Big brother, I finally made enough for that vintage hexagon oak wood with rich leather interior at Dark and Darker Store."

"Great! Do you want to go when Dad returns?" He asked, to which she nodded rather aggressively. Her excitement was indeed heartwarming. It fairly reminded Lincoln of Lily when he took her to the candy store. Lincoln could barely remember a time when Lucy was this happy, which meant this was very important to her.

After an hour, their father came parking the car. Lincoln was quick on his feet as he met him halfway through the driveway. "Hey dad. I'm going to take the car for a bit. Lucy's going to get that coffin of hers."

His father lit up in surprised. "Oh, Lucy made enough already? Of course, sport." Lynn Sr. got out his keys and threw it to his son. Lincoln turned, only to see Lucy already in a passenger rear seat. On the way there, Lucy began to worry. Truthfully, she made a prediction for herself and found a force. A negative force that could put a dent in her plan. She knew she shouldn't, but she really wanted to be sure that she was getting that coffin. Lincoln reassured her, that nothing was going to get in her way. He branded it as a simple brother's hunch. That managed to get the girl's settled down with her worry.

At the store, Lucy quickly found the coffin. Lincoln, instead, began looking for a sale representative. Great, he thought. There stood one by the chandelier and candelabra section. Grabbing a hold of the sale person's attention, they went to the register to get everything squared away. With Lucy's money given to Lincoln ahead of time, he began to take it out only to meet a cruel surprise. The price rang up, and it nearly doubled in price.

"Wasn't the price $876.00?"

The man behind the counter did some typing on the computer. "Like it was, but due to a sale. That promotion ended a week ago. Now it's $1472, which is the regular price for something pristine as that silver shine over there." He pointed toward the coffin, to which Lucy began to test. She was too occupied to notice how the deal between those two men shifted. It was supposed to have gone well. Instead, he met a brick wall. This was a lot of money. Way more than he or Lucy could imagine spending on only a coffin. He took notice of how happy she was, getting inside and experiencing what it truly feels to be inside a well-made and well-intended coffin.

A force was indeed at work.

"Do you want to look through our other selections?"

 **oooOOOooo**

Lucy was caught up in the moment to realize her brother's presence behind her. It gave her a fright, but she contained it for the most part. Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Alright Luce. Let's go."

At first, she thought of the worst. Only to be met with a man beside Lincoln with a hand truck. That man assisted in getting her coffin into the van. Once secured, Lucy took her seat. Already buckled, she took one quick stare at the coffin before looking at her brother.

"Thank you, big brother. For a moment there, I was worried that misfortune cast a cruel joke. Maybe my prediction wasn't about my coffin."

"No problem. Maybe you were just lucky"

"Maybe..." Escaped her lips. "Either way, I have you to thank for."

With Lucy preoccupied with her purchase, Lincoln tugged his receipt deep into his pocket. Going over budget, Lincoln chipped in the rest. He wasn't expecting to make a big purchase in his part, but as he pondered, he remembered something important. The reason behind his drive to work and continual efforts to work and work. For her. For all his sisters. There was no way he would allow anyone to put a frown on her face. If she is to meet misfortune, then he'll just be her force of luck.

Besides, he didn't mind taking a walk. Only for a bit longer. It was good exercise and definitely helped to keep his mind sharp. A little detour wouldn't change his plan. Only to prolong what was to come.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for not replying right away with any information about this story, but I do have two more chapters to come. This is one story I'm not dropping out completely. Written during my trip. I simply need to transcribe them through my keyboard and make some revision. Hoped you enjoy this chapter. Nothing was holding Lucy back in getting what she wanted. Lincoln made sure of that. So what will happen next? Any idea?** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Lily giggled as she noticed who it was that stood by the kitchen. Truly a rare sight, but there sat her favorite brother ever. Even at the age of two, she understood that her brother was always doing something. A man that lived up to his title as the best brother in the world. Still, he wasn't doing anything now. It gave the girl a chance to rise up and walk carefully to the kitchen. Her legs were still a bit unsteady, but she managed just fine. Each day, her legs grew stronger as the distance she could reach increased.

When she got close enough, she took her position. Using her best voice and expression possible, she called out to him. Lincoln noticed right away as he lifted the little girl up. Her prominent strands of hair stood out more even with the entry of hair around the rest of her cranium. Even with clothes on, it was hard to believe she was now two years of age. Just thinking about Lily, it would still display her in nothing but her diaper and pacifier.

Lavender was definitely her color, something Lincoln noticed when they took her shopping for some new clothes. It was her blanket that gave him the inspiration for her ensemble. And with Leni's help, they had no problem with getting the final result. Thinking about it, Lincoln sighed. That would mark two sisters with jobs now. That same day, Leni applied to a department store in need of a cashier. Funny enough, Leni have no problem with handling customers. Especially when it came to clothes. Her store manager was extremely grateful with her personality and knowledge. She even made new friends from working over there. In two weeks, her birthday was coming, and they were already planning taking her to a shopping spree followed by dinner at a new restaurant that opened up in the mall.

He should be thrilled, but he wasn't. Leni was exploring more what the world have to offer. And making friends outside of school was a great way to start branching off. But then, she also had school. Her grades were borderline passing. Her future could be at stake. He began to worry over the matter. When Lily noticed this, she tried to cheer him up. Her voice and smile was the thing he needed as he lifted her up even higher. She giggled by how much fun it was being with her brother. He brought her close to him as their mother spoke.

"Lynn have practice until 5 PM. Lucy's poetry club finishes at 3:15 PM, Luna's jam session ends at 4 PM, Leni finishes work at 5:30 PM and then Lori at 5:45 PM. You got that, Lynn?"

"No problemo, hon. I'll take my leave now, so I won't run into traffic." Lynn Sr. grabbed hold of his keys before giving a kiss to his wife. "Be back before you know it, sugar cake." With that, the head of the household left to pick up the girls. No sooner than five minutes later, the phone in the house rang. Rita walked right over to pick it up.

"Hello, Loud residence." She began. "Oh, Dr. Feinstein. Oh, really? But it's my day- overtime? Alright, I'll be right there." A moment later, she placed the phone back on the dock. "Lily, change of plans, we're taking you to Mr. Grouse."

Upon hearing that, Lily shifted away from her mother's hands as they tried to reach out to her. Lily did not like that idea one bit. Mr. Grouse was not exactly a fun guy to be around with. He prefers to do things his way, and did nothing to play with her. It was the utmost dullest adventure any girl her age would dream of, and with that she began to cry.

Noticing his sister's distress, Lincoln spoke out. "I don't mind watching her."

Rita smiled, though it was small. "Oh, thanks sweetie. But don't you have a paper to write? I don't want her to distract you."

"Not a problem, mom. I got this." He reassured her. Lily haven't been difficult with him in a long time. Usually, she would simply ask for his constant attention when able. He took her to the park a while back, so she could play with other children around two years of age. They went three weeks ago to the zoo with their other sisters. She looked so adorable in her panda costume as she reached out to touch a lamp. He made sure to take as many pictures as possible. With the Loud House, they kept a photo album dedicated to each of the children. Lily's was the newest addition to the family when she was born. As such, Lincoln kept the tradition going when his parents couldn't.

Rita felt surprisingly happy. "What did I do to deserve a son like you?" She gave each of them a kiss before taking her leave. Although Lynn Sr. took the car, Rita still have public transportation.

"I'll be gone for a few hours. Please text your father for me." She spoke as she continued to move.

"Okay, mom. Safe travel!" He quickly sent a message to his dad about the update.

With their mom gone, Lincoln directed his sole attention at the lone sister in the house right now. Everyone else had things to do at the moment. Lincoln pondered on what to do. For now, it was better to spend some time with his puff marshmallow. Seeing it was almost time, Lincoln turned on the television for Miss Adam's Nursery show. It wasn't his cup of tea, but with Lily by his side, well he could make the most of it.

They laughed and beamed a smile at each other. Lily sat on her brother's lap as she pointed on what Miss Adam was teaching for the day. All from learning their ABCs to colors. Lily was very attentive to them all before she eventually fell asleep. It was no secret that Lily loved her brother. He was the best at everything. He could drive, work, coach, cook, sing, dance, read, draw and so many other things. He spoke to her a lot the few times they have a chance. It was enough for her to attach herself to him. Even as she shifted her head, she felt comfortable leaning against his chest. Lincoln smiled upon seeing her sleeping face.

Using his skills of reposition, a skill he mastered over many years with each sister, he got her to lay down on the coach. As he quickly left to the kitchen, Lily began to stir. Something was amiss. She raised her head only to find herself alone. Her brother was gone. Where was her brother? Fortunately for her, Lincoln returned with a cup of coffee. Sitting down, he suddenly felt a weight on his lap.

Looking down, Lily's head was on his legs. He sighed. It seems Lily was adamant about sleeping on him, so he did nothing to remove her. Instead, he took a sip of his coffee before turning his attention at his computer. Typing away, he began his paper. Nothing too hard, yet it did require a lengthy work of about five pages. It was a good thing he took keyboarding classes back in high school. They really paid off when finishing his assignments at a timely matter.

Lily sighed. Some people found music comforting when they're asleep. Others would try rainstorm or sea waves to amplify their dormant state. For Lily, it was the typing clicks that escaped each time her brother type a word. Like she said before, her brother was the best. He played and worked. Not many could do that. At least, not with her because of their schedule. In all honestly, part of her felt like this was never going to end. And if she could sleep on his lap like that forever, she would.

 **oooOOOooo**

Lily yawned. She felt her body being moved as the warmth she once had, was no longer there. Opening her eyes, she realized her mom was holding her as they made their way up the stairs. Each step her mom took, assisted in bringing her back to awareness. With their final steps, Lily managed to spot her brother still typing away at night. Like she said before, she loves her big brother. Lincoln played and worked. She only wished he didn't have to work so hard.

As he typed, Lincoln sighed. "Finally done." He stood up to stretch his body. Checking the time, he found that it was already past one in the morning. Another late night, but at least he managed to finish his World History assignment. Before he logged off from his laptop, he checked his email first. He was surprised to see an email from his professor. Opening the message, he discovered they were going to have a quiz on chapter 6 tomorrow. Or rather today, since it was already past midnight. That only left a few hours to study. Looking at his cup, Lincoln let out a long sigh.

He decided to go to the kitchen to make another serving of much needed-coffee.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Another story I wrote while on vacation. It was long overdue that I write a LOEB story. People were wondering who the chapter would be focused on. And I decided that focusing on Lily would be a great way to start with my return. What did you think?** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_

 **UPDATE: This was originally chapter 8, but I decided to post the current chapter 8 instead. Also, I have been receiving lots of request for one of the twins. I'm currently writing a chapter with Lola. So please look forward for that. Once again, until next time!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lincoln, Our Elder Brother**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Sypnosis: Lincoln Loud is the eldest of the Loud Siblings. Although they may be a whole family, having eleven children is a tremendous strain on the Loud's finances. To help make due with the bills, Lincoln began taking multiple jobs.**

 **Lincoln: 18**

 **Lori: 15**

 **Leni: 14**

 **Luna: 13**

 **Luan: 12**

 **Lynn Jr.: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

 **Lana and Lola: 7**

 **Lisa: 4**

 **Lily: 2**

 **Despite his busy schedule, Lincoln manages to find time to spend it with his sisters with whom he completely love. These are their adventure, written and complied for the amusement of others.**

 **oooOOOooo**

"And the winner for the LITTLE MISS PAGEANT goes to... Miss Lola Loud!"

A beam of light appeared, focusing its brilliance over the young girl as she feigned her surprise. She walked forward as she accepted both crown and sash. Another win against all the neighboring girls of Royal Woods. Still, she needed to give Sweetwater some credit. The girl definitely came this close to actually being a threat. The crowd cheered for the winner. Unfortunately, their shouts went on deaf's ears as the girl stood there, scanning through the audience until she found her family. And as she did, she displayed a genuine smile between her two rosy cheeks. Her family were all happy as they kept cheering her name, but like the rest, she simply muted them. No. What she wanted most to see and hear, was the very person that made this all possible. Her coach. A guy that studied and researched the techniques and forms of previous winners across the country. Such dedication proved fruitful as she won her first pageant at the age of three.

The only Loud member to commit to the very end. The source of her 'strength'. The anxiety that came before her and all the rest of the contestants, were subsided by simply his appearance in the audience. Her heart would be exhilarated as she performed not to the judges, but to Lincoln instead. That was something Sweetwater could never mimic. Because there was only one Lincoln Loud, and it a Lola Loud exclusive.

He supported her to the fullest; going above and beyond. The idea of being home schooled during pageant weeks originated by the lone male sibling. At first, it bothered all the other siblings. They felt it was unfair that she was allowed to stay home, while the rest woke up early to depart to school. And to her rescue, Lincoln came and reminded them that home school wasn't for everyone.

Lola was doing it for what she loved to do. He spoke about everyone that stood in the room making a case for home school. Luna wouldn't be able to hook up with Sam and the rest of their friends. They would be in school, meaning they wouldn't brainstorm together at lunch like they usually do. Lynn had all her classes with her friends and teammates. Why would she want to spend less time with them? As a team player and friend, wouldn't you want to go through the obstacle together? Lori was invested in the social media. The same with Leni; their friends would still be in school. To go through with home school would be a social outcast. Out of the loop and excluded, they would miss most of their friends' conversation. Without school, Lana wouldn't be a part of the Machine Head Club; weren't they restoring a Honda Del Sol?

Luan had the lead role in the newest adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. They were already into the third week of rehearsal. Lisa argued about the productiveness of being home school in order to bring out the fruit of her labor. Yet, wasn't she spending her free time at school with Darcy? They already made friendship bracelets during art and craft. And as the founding member of the Mortician club along with Haiku, wouldn't it be detrimental to the club if Lucy left?

And like that, they all receded. Lola smiled with each reason he presented to the group. Their argument came to a halt as they began to doubt the notion. He was quite attentive, evident by how much detail he knew. Giving up on the matter, the siblings simply cheered Lola on.

Returning backstage, Lola quickly made her way through the group of girls. The first person she wanted to see right away and embrace wholeheartedly, was Lincoln.

But instead, it was the head judge with a letter. An invitation that shook her core as she accepted the piece of paper. This was a ticket to the Little Miss Southeastern Michigan Pageant. And it was for this upcoming weekend. A competition with the best of the best completing. Meaning this could be the first time she could possibly lose. And not a second place or third place lost. No. More like destroyed by each and every girl present in the stage. Girls that appeared in gum commercials, cameos in films, child modeling and even celebrities' offspring.

These competitors were ahead of her in every level and it brought her down. Down to tears as she hid the letter from her family, and especially to her brother. After all, she was only second-rate at best. No point in fighting a losing battle.

 **oooOOOooo**

Dang it, thought the girl as she stood before all the other girls for the regional competition. Of course, she forgot to empty out her pockets before giving them to Lori. Lori found the 'invite' and gave it to Lincoln. And like a fool, she feigned ignorant. A simple mistake on her part as she spoke a lie. He didn't deserve this. But either way, Lincoln opened his schedule up to train her and to go over what they were planning to do during the competition. She couldn't tell him 'NO'. So they went through all the training and preparation before leaving. And now that they were there, the guilt and anxiety were on full blast. She felt neasous and unsteady.

"Lola, what's wrong?" He relocated her to somewhere less crowded. Finding a bench in the backroom, he took a seat next to her. Yet, her body turned outward. Away from her brother. He didn't push the topic, rather gave her a chance to explain. She kept recollecting herself along with her breathing.

"I'm scared. Like really scared." She began. He was the sole person, aside from Lana, that she could confide in. But telling him that she was scared to her bones wasn't a walk in the park. She wanted her image that resided within her brother's heart to remain unblemished. He called Lola his little princess. His lovely pearl that could shine out the very depth of any abyss.

Time was not a factor as Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder. But despite her insistence, her body naturally gravitated towards him. She was beginning to open up to him. It was a while since he heard her say that she was scared. Not since she competed her very first pageant. He didn't laugh or scoff over the matter. Instead, he let out a deep breath he found himself holding.

"Do you remember what I said when I agree to be your coach?"

Something within the girl shifted as she looked up. By response, an image appeared before her sight. Lincoln was a tad younger, but Lola was noticeably younger. She could barely talk in complete sentences. When she witnessed her very first beauty pageant, she urged her family to assist.

No one had the time. Not her mother. Not her father. Even her other siblings said no. They already found their passion and were occupied; mastering their craft. Everyone except for Lincoln. He simply said 'okay'. It was that simple. He asked if she was really serious about this and she nodded her head quickly as her little body could. Patting her head, he said yes. Unfamiliar with the field, he promised to study for her sake. All he wanted in return, was for her to know one thing.

 _"I want you to be the best you can be and..."_

Lola smiled. His words still rang in her heart to this day. She simply wasn't listening.

"To remember, that you're only here to watch me."

Lincoln nodded. "That's right. No one could ever capture my attention like you could." He placed a kiss on her head before lifting her up from her seat. And with that, Lola regained what she once lost.

When they returned backstage, they were calling for Lola Loud for the third time. She quickly arrived, but not before giving her brother one last hug before her performance. Now unfazed by the pressure, she performed her ribbon dance. It left everyone in the audience in surprised. They never had seen a ribbon dance quite like this. Lola remembered everything she learned, but kept her mind on one thing. The only one she was trying to impress.

Half an hour later, everyone else performed to the judges. But despite her doubt, she never left her eyes off from her brother. He simply smiled as they awaited for the judges to make their decision. Every girl smiled as the lights teased every contestant on the side before landing on the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in. Can we please bring out all our beautiful girls?" The lady announced as the girls appeared on stage while holding hands. As they stood there, the announcer nodded. "The second runner-up Little Miss Southeast Michigan iiisssssss-" She held onto that final word before revealing the girl's name. "CLAUDETTE!" And on cue, the girl smiled before leaving the group to claim her place. "The first runner-up iiissss-" Once again, the lady teased the crowd before revealing the second name. "JACKIE!" She left the group to join Claudette. Everyone clapped as they finally got to the final place; first place. "And the next Little Miss Southeast Michigan iiissss-"

Lola kept like there was a chance she could still take gold in the competition. She happily awaited for the name of the next winner of this beauty pageant.

"CHINAH!

And like that, it came to an end. As everyone cheered her name, Chinah walked and claimed her sash. Sets of roses were flung on stage as the newest winner of the Little Miss Southeast Michigan gave out air kisses. The announcer placed a tiara on her head as she gave her speech. Lola felt sad due to her defeat. But despite not even getting runner-ups, she congratulated the winner. She definitely deserved the crown. Walking back stage, she was met by Lincoln as she looked at her shoes. A defeat was still hard to swallow but as she close in to her brother, she felt his arms around her.

"Lola...I'm proud of you. This was your best work ever." He spoke as Lola returned the embrace. Before any words could leave the girl's mouth, she felt a tap. It was Jackie as she congratulated the newcomer.

"Nice job, Lola. We're gonna have to watch out for you next year." She said before taking her leave. Her family were already there, congratulating the girl for reaching 2nd place. Left alone, Lola thanked Lincoln. She couldn't thank him enough for everything.

"Like I said before Lols, I'm proud of you."

No matter how much she accomplished, she only wished she could return the favor. For now, this would have to do. She made sure to make the most of this remaining two days weekend. Especially when Lincoln needed some much deserved break.

"Come on, you and I are going to hit the spa for some well-deserved pampering. Oh, and I heard from the girls to avoid Greg at all cost." Lola said, pushing Lincoln off backstage.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be. Lately, I've been having writer's block. Either way, hope you see you guys soon! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
